


Coffee Date

by wonhowonhae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhowonhae/pseuds/wonhowonhae
Summary: A coffee date with the ultimate boyfriend, Shin Hoseok!





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! This is my first ever fic and idk I'm pretty proud of it. I wrote it super fast and....yeah, tell me how it is or whatever :)

You kept looking at your phone, the time reading 4:38 P.M. You threw your head back in exasperation and kicked the chair in front of you. If it wasn’t for this traffic, you would have been there already. However, the weather was pretty good, some clouds scattered across the sky so you figured it wasn’t all that bad. You sighed, willing the bus to just sprout wings and fly over all the other cars.

Your phone buzzed then, making you almost drop it. It was a text from Hoseok asking where you were - which is just what you didn’t need. You replied anyway, telling him about the traffic and your estimated time of arrival. You sighed again seeing that the time was now 4:45 P.M. You’ll probably get there in 15 minutes, but being late was one thing you really hated; especially when it was for a date. For the time being, you decided to scroll through your Instagram feed and see what your friends were up to.

Finally, you stepped off the bus and walked as fast as you could without running to the coffee shop where your boyfriend was waiting. Luckily, it was a place you two frequented so you didn’t have to worry about getting lost in all the alleyways. You exhaled heavily when you reached the door, fixing your wild hairs and smoothing your clothes quickly. There was a slow jazz song playing over the soft buzzing of conversations when you went inside, the smell of coffee hanging heavy in the air. You look around the small shop when your eyes land on him, staring at you with you a soft smile. He waves and your insides turn into goop. You walk over to the corner table and sit across from him.

“Hey,” Hoseok says, taking your hand in his and sliding you a cup. It’s one of those fancy lattes with a heart design on it. You roll your eyes at his cheesiness, fighting a smile. “I thought I would surprise you with this so I’m kind of glad you came late. It might be cold though…”

“That’s fine,” you said, taking a quick drink and letting the cool liquid calm you down, “I _was_ late after all. I should really consider buying a car. Don’t you think?”

“Nah, waiting is fine for me since I can see you flustered like today,” he said nodding at the door. “I love getting to see you like this; it really makes my heart melt for some reason.”

You scoffed and looked down, embarrassed. He rubbed his thumb over your knuckles and you heard a camera shutter click. Your head whipped up just in time to see him putting his phone back down and he was looking away, feigning innocence. You felt your cheeks heat up, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth and pushing your eyebrows together. He glanced back down at you and snorted, outright laughing at you.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, but you’re just so cute and the best time to take a photo of you is when you aren’t aware. I have tons of photos like…” he stopped, realizing he had given himself away. You looked at him in disbelief, your mouth falling open. That was the most embarrassing thing ever; what kind of photos could he have taken? When? _How many?_

He smiled softly, bringing your hand up to his lips, holding it there and holding eye contact with you and you could see the mischief twinkling in his eyes. “I’m really not sorry for taking the photo. I love you and I want to remember every moment I have with you.” You spluttered; how was he always so good with his words? It had been 2 years already, but you never knew what he was going to say.

He leaned across the table looking up at you and smiling, he asked, “Do you wanna get out of here?” Before you could even answer, the two of you were headed for the door. It was still early in the evening, so Hoseok thought it would be a good idea to go to the river and have some ice cream. You two sat on a grassy space close enough to the water, but also far enough to avoid any flying bugs. Someone nearby was playing a guitar and singing with a small crowd. It was such a lovely day and you were happy to be spending it with your boyfriend, so you squeezed his hand. He cocked his head slightly and looked at you, chewing on his ice cream and you shook your head.

After some time, you noticed Hoseok checking his watch and looking around. You squinted your eyes at him and waited for him to look at you. “Are you waiting for someone?” you asked, thinking maybe Shownu would be coming. He was probably your favorite of all Hoseok’s friends. He shook his head, though, and pinched your cheek. You pouted and looked back at the sunset disappearing in front of you. He turned around then, pulling on your arm and making you turn too. You gasped softly at the sight in front of you.

There were many trees with lights strung up in them, all in various colors, but then they would flash the same colors every now and then. It was so beautiful that you didn’t notice someone snapping photos of you again. After a while, you two decided to walk among the trees and the lights. Hoseok went off to the side to take some photos of the scenery, which is when you get the idea for revenge. You squat down, snapping a few photos of your boyfriend before he turns and notices you. You smirk widely as he looks completely scandalized. You stand back up when he approaches you, holding your phone behind your back and out of his reach just in case.

“Why are you taking photos of me?” he asks, pouting. You can hear the smile in his voice, though, letting you know he isn’t actually mad at you. You shrug, fighting another smile, but with less success.

“I’m not sorry for taking the photo. I love you and I want to remember every moment I have with you,” you say, using his earlier words, covering your mouth in embarrassment and giggling like you’ve lost your mind. He looks even more scandalized now and is looking around for help from the passersby. Then he finally smiles hugely at you and hugs you, twirling you around. He set you back on the ground and kissed you, slow and soft and full of love, tasting slightly of vanilla ice cream. You giggled more when he pulled away and you knew you would remember this day for a very long time.


End file.
